


Where It Starts

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Where It Starts

Hi, hi, yes. It's me, the hungover one bearing fic.

So *koff* For reasons that dont need exploring at this juncture, I told [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=azewewish)[brenda](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azewewish/) that I was writing her post-Paley fic. I didnt mention that I was going to write it while hungover and blind? But. Well. Sometimes my life is FUN.

Anyway, this is for you, darlin, if you wants it. Also, huge thank you's to everyone who posted all the panel write-ups, pictures, etc. Many bits of dialogue and such in this are lifted straight from people's recaps and photos, so again, thank you to everyone!

Finally, thank you to [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) and [](http://maygra.livejournal.com/profile)[**maygra**](http://maygra.livejournal.com/) who beta so fucking fast it makes my head spin. You both rock my world ♥

 

 **Title** \- Where It Starts  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Size** \- 2400 words

 

It’s like this.

Jensen’s lying on his back blowing smoke rings up at the ceiling. He blinks his eyes, takes another long drag, and listens to the slow click and whir of the fan over his head. Every few seconds something gets stuck. It makes a weird pinging sound, metal dinging into metal. The sound is so faint that he never noticed it before tonight. Weird.

Jared’s leg is hot where it’s pressed against Jen’s thigh. He can feel Jared’s sweat against his skin, or maybe it’s his own, who knows. He takes another drag then nudges Jared with his knee. Jared grunts and picks his head up from where it’s buried in the pillows. His hair is messy and falling in front of his eyes and he mumbles “What?”

“Here,” Jen says. Jared takes the butt, inhales deep and long, and passes it back.

“So gross,” he says, making a face. Jen smirks. He pulls himself up a little and drops the butt into the half-empty water bottle on the nightstand. Jared says he doesn’t smoke. He doesn’t like it, what a gross habit, blah blah. But every once in a while Jen will light one up and every time he’s ever offered Jared a drag he’s never said no. So.

It’s all fine with Jensen though. Jared’s about as hard to figure out as a knock-knock joke. In his whole life Jen’s never met anyone more open and honest and out there than Jared. Jared’s got no secrets, no surprises. No ulterior motives or hidden agendas. And so maybe he has some weird quirks. Tapping on the roof of the car when he passes under a green light or bitching about smoking. It’s nothing big, nothing terrible. Jensen can deal with that just fine.

Jared’s totally awake now and when Jen lies back down Jared doesn’t waste any time at all before moving closer. Sliding his leg between Jen’s and–“Oh, fuck, yeah”–wrapping his big hand around Jen’s cock.

“Jen,” Jared mumbles into Jen’s neck. He’s working his hand slow. Long, hard strokes that have Jensen pushing up into his fist. When Jared asks “What do you want?” Jensen wants so much he can’t even answer.

“I want– _Jesus._ ” Jared’s mouthing his neck, running his teeth across Jen’s skin, biting down soft on his earlobe.

“You want my hand, Jen? Or my mouth. Come on. Tell me.” Jared’s voice is low and dirty. Jensen thinks that no one in the world would believe what a filthy fucking mouth Jared has, that he could tell people flat out and they’d think Jen was lying, making it all up.

“Come on,” Jared repeats. “Tell me what you want. You want me to fuck you or—“

And it’s the second time since they got home from the party, but apparently all Jensen needs tonight is Jared whispering soft, dirty things in his ear and he’s squeezing his eyes shut and coming all over Jared’s fingers and fist.

Jared, though, is the one who makes the down low sound in his throat like he’s wounded or dying. He pulls his hand back, rolls on top of Jensen, and kisses him so hard their teeth hit together. He’s making all these desperate sounds–whimpers and moans–and Jensen digs his fingers into Jared’s back as they kiss.

“So fucking hot,” Jared pants against his mouth. “You’re so fucking hot and all night all I wanted to do was—“

“God, yeah.” And Jensen’s never known this before. The way he feels, the way he wants and wants and wants. The way, with Jared, that nothing is ever enough.

Jared’s skin is smooth under his hands. His mouth is hot, his hair is falling down over his face, tickling Jen’s nose and throat. Jensen thinks of all of this, tonight, how they got here and.

Well, wait.

Rewind.

Maybe it actually started more like this.

The front door banged hard into the wall. Jensen was pretty sure that if he looked he’d see a new mark, right on top of all the other marks they’ve made. The walls were light, a dusty, creamy white color, and every time he brought Jared home there’d be a new scuff or dent or crack from the way they slammed the door open as they fell into the house.

Jared kicked it back closed with his foot and curled his fingers around Jen’s shoulders, shoving him around, his lips attached to Jen’s mouth, his hands pushing and manhandling him through the living room, across the hall, up the stairs.

They left the lights off; a faint glow from the streetlamp outside was spilling in through the slats of the blinds. Jensen pushed Jared's jacket from his shoulders. He unbuttoned Jared’s ugly pink and white shirt, his fingers hitting a cotton t-shirt underneath and Jen groaned.

“How many fucking layers you have on?”

“God, shut up,” Jared said against his mouth.

Jared pushed and Jen stumbled. The back of Jen’s calves hit the mattress and then he was sitting down hard, yanking off his jacket and shirt, tossing them both to the floor.

Jared didn’t say anything, didn’t look or smile or speak, he just dipped his head and kissed Jen’s chest, his mouth hot and wet and sliding over skin. Jensen shivered. He twisted his fingers in knots in Jared’s hair and pushed his head down.

“Please, Jared,” Jen breathed. Something in his voice caught making him sound needy and desperate and Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care. Hell, he _was_ desperate. He needed Jared’s fingers and teeth and mouth. Needed Jared against him, inside him. Jensen just–he wanted--“ _Please._ ”

“Ssh, I got you, Jen.” Hot breath against Jen’s belly and then Jared’s fingers popping the button of his jeans, the hiss of the zipper. “I got you.”

Cool air touched his skin and he pulled his hands from Jared’s hair and made fists in the blanket instead. Jared yanked Jen’s jeans down his legs and before he could even think to move or speak Jared wrapped a hand around Jen’s cock. “God,” Jared whispered “You’re so—“

One day Jensen was going to last hours and hours before he came. Him and Jared would be able to lay in bed, fucking around as much as they wanted, and just the touch of Jared’s mouth on him wouldn’t set him off, digging his heels against the ground and coming in Jared’s pretty fucking mouth.

One day.

Not _this_ day though, because that was exactly what happened. Jared got his hand on Jensen, took him in his mouth and that was it. There wasn’t a thing in the world Jensen could do to keep from coming. Not a damn thing.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen panted. He heard Jared chuckle softly then crawl up on the bed after Jensen did. The pillows were soft and piled up high. Jen kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and sprawled out, his arms thrown out wide. “Damn. That was…”

Jared was busy yanking his shirt off and pushing his pants down. When all that was left was his boxers he grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over the both of them. “Happy birthday, man,” he said with a smile in his voice.

Jensen laughed sharply and smacked Jared on the back of the head. “Yeah,” he teased. “What’d you get me, anyway?”

“Dude.” Jared lifted his head and blinked. “I just sucked your dick, remember?”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Jen answered, shaking his head slowly. “Man, not even a card.”

Jared dropped his face into the pillow. “Shut the hell up,” he mumbled. He buried his face in the covers and yawned deeply. The pillow was muffling his voice and Jensen had to strain to hear him. “God, Jensen. I am so fucking tired.”

Jen smiled to himself. With his face hidden and his voice all soft like that Jared sounded like a little kid. A really tired, nine foot tall, little kid.

Jensen slipped his fingers into Jared’s hair, took a deep breath, and lay back, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted a cigarette but he was too tired to actually move. After a few minutes he heard Jared snoring softly.

No, no. Wait.

Sorry.

It actually started here.

Jensen had been at the party for about half an hour before Jared showed up. He’d been hanging out at the bar talking to Mike when he saw Mike focusing on something behind Jen and smiling.

“What?”

Mike smirked and clapped Jen on the shoulder. “Nothing. Your better half finally got here, that’s all.”

Jensen didn’t even try and pretend that he didn’t know what Mike meant, but he couldn’t let him completely get away with being a total prick either. Mike was a prick at the very best of times, let alone when he had some actual ammunition. Jen sipped his beer and said “Yeah, well. At least he’s here. Your better half is probably off blowing someone in the bathroom, so—“

Mike dramatically grabbed his chest. “You wound me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jen countered with a smirk.

“Aw, look. I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you can’t even play nice,” Jared said with a smile in his voice. Jen turned around in time to see him walking up, his face split in a wide grin.

“Oh, god.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Aaaaaand that’s it for me, kids. I think I see a gorgeous blonde over there who’s wearing far too many clothes.” He looked away from Jensen to Jared and said “Hello, Jared. Goodbye, Jared.” Jen flipped Mike the bird as he wiggled his fingers in a wave and backed away.

Jen heard Jared laugh quietly. His left arm brushed against Jen’s right as he got closer to the bar, ordering himself a beer and shots for the two of them. He dipped his head and gave Jen a private smile and Jen was instantly, blindingly hard.

Jared came to the party alone and Jensen wasn’t stupid. He knew what Jared dropping Sandy off early meant.

“Nice party,” Jared said, looking around Mike’s living room.

“Uh huh.”

“All for you, huh?” Jared teased. He got his beer and took a long pull. The bartender flipped over two glasses and poured them each a shot of Cuervo.

Jensen lifted his glass and taped it against Jared’s. “All for me.”

The tequila slid down his throat, sticky and sweet. He banged the empty glass twice on the bar laughing quietly when Jared followed suit and did the same thing.

Music was playing decently loud from the stereo, and everyone was kind of broken off into clusters. A few girls drinking martinis and flipping their hair around in the living room, a couple of guys out on the balcony smoking too much weed and laughing too loud. Jensen leaned against the bar and raised an eyebrow at Jared.

“Party’s a lot of fun,” Jensen said slowly, drawing each word out.

Jared’s eyes were fixed on him. His cheeks were turning pink and Jensen watched as he took a shallow breath. “Yep.”

“I think I’m gonna finish this and then we can—“

Jared sucked down the rest of his beer in one long swallow. He put the bottle down with a loud bang and clapped his hands together.

“I’m ready,” he said. “Let’s go.”

But.

Okay.

That night? It most likely started here.

The panel was over and Jensen was…he was fine and it was fun, but man, he was ready to go. He hung around for a few minutes, but when it looked like Jared was kind of hanging around, signing autographs, talking to everyone and their momma and their momma’s momma–being typical Jared–he wandered over and clapped a hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“Okay. I gotta run to the birthday party. You’re gonna meet us there, right?”

Jared nodded and kept talking to people and smiling. “Yeah, yeah. Just gimme like ten minutes.”

Jen said “All right. See ya” but even as he said it he had to wonder if that was ten minutes for just Jared to show up? Or was it ten minutes and then it’d be him and Sandy? It was Jen’s birthday party after all, but this thing with him and Jared, it was still so new like everything else they had Jen didn’t know when to push and when to just let things go.

And maybe Jensen left his hand on Jared’s shoulder just a little too long. Maybe he touched the pad of his thumb to Jared’s skin, rubbing it quickly across the back of his neck. Maybe he pressed his fingers just a little too hard, left them there just a little too long.

Maybe.

But Jensen wanted this, was the thing, so maybe this time he was going to try and take what he wanted.

Maybe.

Though. Maybe.

Maybe it _all_ really started _here._

Jensen held the script in his hand and walked over to the window in the conference room. He’d never been to a reading before without seeing another ten guys in the lobby that all looked like him, all waiting to read for the same part. That was one of the most nerve wracking things ever. To look around and know you were surrounded by people who could do your job just as well as you could, maybe even better.

Today though, this was weird. Just him and the other guy, Jared, from what his agent said. Jen had read for Sam before, and today he was reading for Dean with Jared reading for Sam. It was just- _weird_ for it to be so closed off and quiet.

The door opened and Jensen turned around to see who was coming in. He recognized Jared instantly from when he had looked him up on the internet, but it was more than that.

Jared walked into the room and smiled and Jensen just _knew._

He walked over to shake Jared’s hand. Jared looked around whistled softly. He asked “Where is everyone?”

Jensen smiled back. “It’s just us,” he said, and it was.

 

 

-end-


End file.
